Girl's Night Out
by TomokiTheKid
Summary: The typical girl's night out between Maizono and Fukawa turns into something more, but how much more? Warnings inside.


**Girl's Night Out**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa, nor do I own any of the characters. I merely own the plot of this fiction. All rights are reserved to their respected owners.**

**Warnings: This story is meant for a mature audience. This story contains female x female sex, strong language, and adult themes. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Enjoy the Story!**

They had been best friends since childhood; always together, attached at the hip many would joke. They had met in kindergarten, where every friend is a new friend, but the first friend is the best friend.

~Flashback~

_ Young light brown eyes peered down at the wet, probably filthy, playground sand that mushed between her fingers. The play ground was a boring place without a friend to share it with; the see-saws, swings, and laughter were all pointless unless you had a friend to share it with. Life was pretty much pointless without a friend._

_Touko Fukawa sighed heavily, letting the sand squeeze between her fingers again. She was weird. She knew it the first day of school. No kindergartner thought the way she thought, she was far too advanced for most of her classmates. Instead of coloring or matching shapes, she was creating stories and writing books in her head, line by line._

_It must have intimidated her classmates because nobody ever wanted to talk to the advanced girl. They might have been put down by the constant gloom that the girl emitted in a heavy wave around herself. Her parents made her promise to try and make friends; put herself out there and show them the 'real' her. But this is the real her, shy and gloomy, and they don't like it. Which left her a shy, gloomy, and lonely girl._

_ Fukawa ignored the sound of little footsteps in the sand behind her, probably somebody getting a ball or rock. They'll leave soon and she can get back to her depressing thoughts. Two little black slippers stepped into Fukawa's line of vision, they were planted firmly in front of her and were unmoving._

_ "You're Touko Fukawa, right?" A sweet, feminine voice asked._

_Fukawa glanced up to see one of her classmates standing in front of her. She was pretty, prettier than Fukawa could ever hope to be. She had long black hair, her face was framed by the bangs she had pinned aside. Her face was bright and thin, her smile was sweet and her eyes were the brightest blue you have ever seen. Prettier than Fukawa could ever dream of._

_ "Y-yes, t-this is she." mumbled the mousey girl. Fukawa berated herself mentally for the stutter, this may be the only chance she has to talk to somebody and she's blowing it! The blue-eyed girl smiled softly, comforting Fukawa in her mental struggle._

_ "You wouldn't mind if I sat with you?" The girl asked politely. Fukawa nodded, not trusting herself to not stutter again. The other girl smiled sweetly and sat directly in front of Fukawa, the school uniform slightly rose when she sat, Fukawa tried not to notice or make a bit deal about it._

_ "Sayaka Maizono, you can call me Maizono for short; everybody else does," the ravenette said simply. Fukawa nodded numbly again. She still couldn't believe that anybody would want to talk to her, never mind sit with her. Maizono looked around at the lonely corner of the playground Fukawa was sitting at._

_ "Why are you out here by yourself?" Maizono asked. "It's very pretty, but very lonely and cold." Maizono looked at the mauve-haired girl. Fukawa avoided eye contact, she didn't feel worthy._

_ "I-I-I don't have a-any friends..." Fukawa mumbled pitifully. Fukawa felt like crying, she felt so embarrassed. Admitting weakness in front of a person who was willing to sit with her and talk to her. Pathetic, so pathetic._

_ "Would you like to be my friend?" Maizono asked sweetly. Fukawa looked up sharply, finally making direct eye contact with Maizono. "I'd really like to be your friend Fukawa." Maizono whispered, like there was a secret to be told. Fukawa subconsciously leaned in more, straining to hear the soft words._

_Angels, Maizono reminded Fukawa of angels; gracefully flying through the heavens just out of people's reach._

_ "I-I'd love to be your friend, Maizono." Fukawa blushed, having said the girl's name for the first time, it tasted like honey. Maizono gave no response, but she did smile._

_Maizono's smile was so warm and bright, personifying the heavens she must have come from. Her smile was contagious and Fukawa found herself smiling her own mousy smile._

_A friend, a friend she hoped to keep forever..._

~End of Flashback~

They had been friends ever since, doing everything together. Thought thick and thin, tall and small; they had each other's backs. Nothing felt better than a wall you can lean on and depend on.

At the end of the school day, Fukawa packed up her things and said her goodbyes to her other friends. She made her way into the busy hallway when she was 'attacked' by Maizono; who jumped on her back none too gently and gave the mousy girl quite a shock.

"Sorry for scaring you there Fukawa-chan, I just wanted to ask you something really important." Maizono said, bubbly as ever. Fukawa's curiosity was piqued, something had Maizono especially excited.

"Wh-what do you want t-to ask?" Fukawa replied meekly. Maizono grabbed Fukawa's hands and smiled brightly.

"I just remembered that I was planning on going shopping today at the mall and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?"

Fukawa was shocked and a little nervous, it has been a while since Fukawa went to the mall. She didn't see the point in going and trying on a bunch of clothes that didn't make her feel comfortable. She didn't feel pretty enough for pretty clothes. But she couldn't pass up a chance to hang out with Maizono.

"I-I guess, I don't have anything else to do today, both of my mothers are out with my dad so they won't be back until some time tomorrow," Fukawa said, greatly hoping that she had enough time to get her work done before she left for the mall.

"Great! Then it's a date," Fukawa flushed, it wasn't really a date was it?

"Then meet me at the Akioba Mall at five, okay?" Fukawa nodded sharply.

"Good, don't be late!" Maizono said cheerfully and skipped her way down the hall, seemingly in a wonderful mood. Fukawa started on her way home in a daze, a day out with Maizono was just what she needed to cure herself of constant boredom.

_'I wonder what I should wear,'_ Fukawa thought idly.

_'I don't think it matters, as long as it's not my school uniform. Anything will do.'_ Fukawa was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden bump. Fukawa stumbled but luckily caught herself before face hit pavement. She looked up sharply a meet cold, mocking blue-green eyes. Togami sneered at the flustered girl who was quickly trying to right herself.

"G-good evening, Byakuya-san." Fukawa stated quietly, trying to recover from the harsh jab.

"Hn, my afternoon was good until you stumbled in and ruined it with your clumsiness." Togami drawled, as rude as ever. Togami had always been rude to Fukawa, often spreading lies about her cleanliness and being generally sour towards her.

"I'm quite sorry, I was just on my way home-" Fukawa began nervously.

"Save it," Togami cut her off disdainfully, "I don't need to hear about your day. It would be in your best interest if you stay out of my way next time. I don't want your stench rubbing off on me..." Togami shot back rudely, continuing on his arrogant way. Fukawa floundered for a minute but continued on again, even more confused than when she began her trek home.

Her and her family lived in an average sized flat in the better part of town, Fukawa's parents made good money being foreign correspondents. She lived in a normal apartment building with normal neighbors, in fact everything was quite normal except for her parents. Fukawa had two mothers and one father, the second mother was an 'addition', a girlfriend per say; but her father and birth mother insisted that she call Angela mother. It wasn't too big of a change, her mother and father were still practically nonexistent in her life. The only difference being the extra suitcase they took with them on their business trips. Being alone did have it's perks, she was able to keep the flat as clean as she wanted it.

She stepped into the cold empty flat, keys jingling as she set them on the wooden counter-top. She toed her shoes off and padded to the couch. She sat down heavily, eyeing the slip of paper on the coffee table. She picked it up and glanced at the message scrawled on the page haphazardly.

**"Dear Fukawa, **

** Your mothers and I had to go on an emergency business trip to Africa for a few days. We just went shopping so you should be good on food for a few days. We love you and we will see you soon.**

** Love, Dad and Moms"**

Fukawa crumbled the note up and threw it back onto the table.

"Figures" she murmured sadly, settling into the plush couch after a long day of school. She was excited for her 'date' with Maizono at the mall later today; it kind if bummed her out to find out that her parents are gone for the entire weekend.

_ 'sniff, sniff'_

"Ugh, what smells?" Fukawa glanced around the room trying to find the origin of the odor. She even sniffed the couch and it's decorative pillows. She leaned down again, sniffing one of her long mauve braids. Turns out the smell was coming from her.

"Togami was right, I do smell. Gym class really did me in today. I better take a shower before my date with Maizono." She flushed. Something about the word 'date' made her hands feel sweaty and her heart beat erratically within her chest.

The bathroom was pleasantly warm, a drastic change from the cold interior of the flat. Fukawa hummed idly as she washed her long mauve hair of the grease and grime it had likely acquired throughout the day. She rubbed her hands up her arms and over her shoulders, massaging the troubles away. She smoothed her hands over her collar bones and down over her breasts, she paused briefly but continued her washing; it would do her no good to make the shower longer than it needed to be. She finished her shower by rinsing the suds away and turning off the water. Fukawa squeezed the excess water out of her hair before grabbing her towel and stepping out of the steamy shower stall.

She stood in front of the slowly clearing mirror, scrutinizing her appearance. She wasn't anything special. Long, waist-length hair; black when wet but mauve in color when dry. Large light brown eyes that looked almost a muddy gold color. Thin face and body, almost grotesquely thin. Ample breasts always hidden carefully beneath a dark, baggy top; thin, pale legs and small feet. She wasn't nearly as pretty as Maizono was.

Fukawa sighed and rubbed the rest of her body with the towel before padding out of the bathroom into her room. She shuffled over to her wardrobe and opened the swinging doors, she looked over all of her clothing, trying to find the perfect outfit for the mall. She settled on a dark gray t-shirt and light purple skirt. Pulling the clothing out and laying it on her bed, she wandered over to her dresser and pulled out her undergarments. She dropped the towel into her hamper and started getting ready. She finished by tying her long hair back into it's customary braids.

"This skirt is shorter than I remember it to be, this shirt is tighter as well." Fukawa glanced at the clock on her bedside table, it read 4:45 p.m. "It's too late for me to change again, I'll just have to be careful so nobody gets an eyeful of my panties." She smoothed down her skirt and turned off her bedroom light.

Before she left for the mall she took a measured look in the living room mirror. She smiled half-heartedly at her average appearance.

'_I look pretty decent'_. She smiled brightly and pranced out the door, grabbing her purse and making sure she locked the door before she happily went on her way to meet Maizono at the mall.

_'It's really breezy today, I have to be really careful. Wouldn't I be the laughing stock of the school if one of my classmates saw my panties!'_ Fukawa worried her lip, trying to push her skirt down.

'_Maybe if I hurry, I can beat this wind!'_ Fukawa broke into a fast jaunt unknowingly causing her skirt to flutter higher with every step and flashing strangers her black and purple, lace panties.

She arrived at the mall sooner than she thought she would, she hummed a little song she mage up while waiting for Maizono to arrive. The giant mall clock struck 5:00 p.m., Fukawa stated to get a little nervous; thinking Maizono stood her up or worse, got hurt! Suddenly, she heard someone call her name from afar. She turned to see Maizono running towards her waving her hand and continuing to call her name out loud.

Maizono was wearing a light pink dress with ribbons and ruffles all along the collar, her hair was left down, waving around her shoulders. She had knee-high stockings with little ruffles at the top; a pair of black, 2-inch heels finishing off her look.

'_As pretty as ever...'_ Fukawa thought simply.

"Hey, Fukawa-chan," Maizono said cheerfully. Maizono briefly examined the clothes that Fukawa was wearing, nodding her approval.

"You look really cute in that skirt, you should wear more flattering things like that more often," Fukawa flushed; not use to such comments being given to her.

"Th-thanks Maizono-chan... you look really c-cute too," Fukawa mumbled embarrassed.

"Thanks," Maizono replied. "Lets get shopping!" Maizono said excitedly then grabbed ahold of Fukawa's hand and practically dragged her inside the mall. Fukawa may not like shopping, but she was already enjoying herself.

The two girls busied themselves with walking around and looking at the various clothing options, occasionally going into the shops and buying a few things. They grabbed a snack at the food court and were having a generally good time. They soon found themselves in front of a brightly decorated storefront named 'Tokyo Cute'. Fukawa was nervous, she rarely went shopping and even rarer than that, went shopping for herself. The only girly clothing she had was bought by her parents, and even those shopping excursions were far and few between.

Maizono looked at the multiple racks of clothing, searching for something that Fukawa might wear. She already had a light blue button down shirt with a cute red bow in the center, it would accentuate Fukawa's bust perfectly, she just needed to find a matching skirt or pair of pants. She grunted excitedly when she picked up a red and blue plaid skirt. She quickly picked up a pair of white knee-high stockings and shoved the outfit into Fukawa's nervous hands.

"Go put this on!" Maizono demanded excitedly nudging her towards the changing rooms.

"N-no that w-wouldn't l-look good on me at all!" Fukawa fumbled with the clothing in her arms.

"Don't be silly, of course it will! Go try it on!"

Maizono all but shoved Fukawa into the changing room, she stood in front of the door until she heard the tell tale 'click' of the dressing room door unlocking. Maizono moved out of the way and took a couple of steps back so she could get a better look at Fukawa in her new outfit. Fukawa shuffled out of the changing room, trying in vain to pull the miniskirt over more of her thighs. The first thing that Maizono noticed was that the button down shirt was way too tight, the fabric pulled taught over her breasts. The buttons looked ready to pop at any moment, the buttons pulling so tight that little peeps of a black bra could be seen through the holes.

"Alright so we don't need to accentuate your bust, we just need a bigger size." Maizono looked down at the rest of Fukawa's outfit. "Your skirt is good, but your wearing the stockings all wrong." Maizono kneeled down as Fukawa's feet, Fukawa shuffled, crossing her knees in embarrassment. Maizono pushed the stockings all the way up to Fukawa's knees, she smoothed her hand over the stocking before returning to her feet.

"Wait right here and I'll grab you a new shirt in a different size," Maizono shuffled though the racks of shirts again, looking for a slightly larger size. She pulled the same shirt off the rack in a size larger and handed it to Fukawa, Fukawa started to head back to the dressing room when Maizono stopped her.

"No no, just change your shirt right here. Nobody's here, it will only take a minute." Maizono started unbuttoning the shirt Fukawa was wearing, Fukawa tried to push her hands away, protesting quietly as to not draw any attention to herself or what her friend was currently doing to her.

"N-n-no, s-somebody could s-see us!" Fukawa fumbled, blushing profusely. Maizono gave her a stern look before gently pushing her hands aside.

"Now I've already got your shirt all unbuttoned, so there's no use in trying to push me away. Now put this on and lets see you!" Maizono said excitedly. Fukawa gave Maizono one last pleading look before pushing the unbuttoned shirt down her arms and gently placed it on the rack of return clothing. Fukawa hastily unbuttoned the shirt and rebuttoned it on her blushing form. Maizono stepped around Fukawa, appraising the outfit on her body, she pulled a little at the top but left it alone soon after.

"Much better, it's still a little tight, but that's what makes it sexy!" Maizono clapped her hands happily. She sauntered around Fukawa, still appraising her body in her new outfit. "You look so good in that outfit Fukawa-chan!" Maizono gushed brightly. Fukawa blushed and pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear, nobody said things like that to her.

"U-uh t-thank you, Maizono-chan." Fukawa scuffed her shoe against the carpeted floor. Maizono pressed her finger against her lips in thought.

"You know what, I'll buy that outfit for you. It looks so good on you and I feel bad for forcing you to strip in the store. How 'bout it? My treat..." Maizono looked so innocent. Fukawa felt conflicted, she didn't want to make Maizono feel bad but the skirt was nothing like she's ever worn before. Fukawa turned and got a good look at herself in the mirror, the sight made her think twice.

Her attention was immediately caught by how large her breasts looked, she had no clue how big they actually were. Her skirt was shorter than she would have ever allowed, her legs looked much longer with the addition of the knee-high stocking and her flat slip-on's. Maizono peeked over Fukawa's shoulder, smiling warmly at the rare self-appreciation that sparkled in Fukawa's pretty gold eyes. In Maizono's opinion, Fukawa was the prettiest thing she's ever seen; she was too modest about her appearance and needed to come out of her shell.

Fukawa felt Maizono fumble with something behind her own back, her suspicions were confirmed when Maizono ran her thin fingers through Fukawa's hair. Maizono had taken Fukawa's braids out, letting her long mauve locks flow over her shoulders in elegant purple waves.

"I'll go and have the cashier ring it up, go ahead and put your clothes in one of the bags. Your wearing that the rest of the evening." Maizono whispered sweetly in Fukawa's ear before going to the check-out, Fukawa shivered at the exchange. She gave herself one last look in the mirror for good measure. She smiled sweetly at the image at herself and for once, it didn't look forced or awkward.

Heads turned as the girls made their way through the mall, ignorant to all the eyes and hungry/jealous looks they were receiving. They were fully immersed in each other's company, both enjoying the time they were spending together. The laughter was interrupted by a piercing pair of teal eyes boring into the back of Fukawa's skull. Fukawa turned to meet the annoyed figure of Togami Byakuya standing by the food court with several of their classmates.

"Huh! Fukawa-chan, what's the problem?" Maizono glanced over in the direction Fukawa was sheepishly staring at.

"I-it's just Byakuya-san," Fukawa mumbled, trying to ignore the teal daggers that bore into her skull.

"Oh, well if it isn't Togami no Kimi," Fukawa turned shocked eyes back to Maizono.

"Don't say things like that!" Fukawa fumbled uselessly. Maizono puffed air out of her cheeks in an unimpressed manner.

"Oh, please! He's just jealous of what he can't have. Come on Fukawa-chan, let's go look at the shoe store before we leave." Maizono laced the hand that wasn't loaded with shopping bags with Fukawa's own free hand, she gave the hand a tug in the direction of the shoe store. Maizono glanced back at Togami and blew him a mocking kiss and cheeky wink, the look clearly getting her point across:

'_Look at what I have and what you don't!_'

Fukawa was thoroughly tired of shopping, she and Maizono were sitting on a stone bench outside the mall. They laughed and were enjoying each other's company in the cool evening air. Fukawa glanced at the watch on her wrist, the time read 7:30 p.m.

"Goodness, I can't believe we've been shopping for two and a half hours. I think I'm all shopped out." Fukawa sighed, setting her bags down on the ground in front of her feet. Fukawa toed the bags in front of her, the crinkle filling the silence. Maizono peered into the darkness, a sour look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess it is late. I'm guessing you want to go home, huh?" Maizono asked sullenly. Fukawa was taken aback by how down Maizono looked, Fukawa flushed, Maizono wanted to spend more time with her.

"Yeah, home sounds good..." Fukawa said slowly. She didn't want to disappoint Maizono, she might not get another chance to hang out with Maizono like this. Maizono was always so busy with her after school activities, it made Fukawa feel kinda special that Maizono tried to make room for Fukawa in her hectic schedule.

"Okay... I guess I'll head home too. See you Monday Fukawa-chan." Fukawa's heart clenched when she met Maizono's sad blue eyes. Eye's that pretty shouldn't be sad for any reason. Maizono stood and started heading towards her house, the opposite direction than Fukawa was going. Fukawa didn't want her walking home alone, not this late at night.

"Maizono-chan!" Fukawa called to her friend sadly shuffling down the sidewalk. Maizono tuned in shock, not use to Fukawa raising her voice above a whisper. Maizono jogged back to Fukawa as fast as she could with the bags she was carrying.

"Yeah?" Maizono questioned. Fukawa toed at her bags again, not remembering when she had stood up; probably when she yelled to Maizono.

"It's really late at night..." Fukawa whispered, ashamed that she had yelled for what seemed like no reason. Maizono looked confused but answered her shy friend anyway.

"I know it's late, that's why I was heading home." Fukawa blushed at her shyness, she must have seemed like an idiot.

"It's really late... and I don't want you to walk home alone. I-it's not safe." Maizono gave a thoughtful look and silently nodded her head.

"And what do you suggest?" Maizono asked her friend softly. Fukawa shuffled her feet more, toeing at the dirt and the occasional pebble.

"Would you like to come to my house for a sleep-over? My house isn't too far away, and my parent's are out of town for the weekend." Maizono's face brightened up considerably.

"Of course I'd love to come over for a sleep-over! Why didn't you say so sooner?" Maizono hugged her friend close and dragged her away in the direction of Fukawa's house. Fukawa had a half a mind to grab her bags before Miazono whisked her away.

"Oh my goodness Fukawa, we're going to have so much fun!" Maizono squealed excitedly, Fukawa smiled slightly at her friends excitement. Maizono was happy, which in turn made Fukawa happy.

Fukawa jiggled her keys free from the door and tossed them on the counter top. Fukawa opened the door a little wider for Maizono to bustle her way through with her, bags in tow. Maizono was still giggling and planning the evening for the two; she sure did bounce back fast. Fukawa turned the living room lights on and toed her shoe's off. She vaguely heard Maizono removing her own shoes and placing her heels at the doormat.

"Here, we'll put our bags in my room and get changed for bed. Umm, I might have a change of clothes for you somewhere..." Fukawa trailed off, she padded down the hallway towards her bedroom with Maizono and their bags in tow.

Fukawa flicked the light to her room on and glanced around her room. She nodded to the corner of her room where Maizono could set the bags of clothing and other things. Fukawa shuffled over to her dresser for sleepwear for her and her guest. Fukawa pulled out a pair of gray loose-fitting sweat pants and a light blue tank-top for her-self. She dug through her bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of soft, pink night-pants with a matching dark pink tee-shirt. She figured this would be good enough for the time being, they were just sleeping in them anyways.

"You think you can fit in this?" Fukawa turned with the clothing in her hands, both outfits folded and stacked neatly in her hands. Maizono picked up the clothing and examined the soft pants and shirt.

"Pink? I didn't take you for a pink person." Maizono said suspiciously. Fukawa set her change of clothing on her bed and picked at the linen on her skirt.

"Mom bought them for me a while ago, I didn't have the heart to tell her that pink isn't one of my favorite color's. I didn't want to seem ungratetful or anything." Fukawa said nervously, still picking the imaginary lint off her clothing. Maizono squealed and tackled Fukawa with a bruising hug, Fukawa nearly fell over; but luckily she caught herself on the edge of the bed before she met a face full of bed-side table.

"Aww, that's why I love you Fukawa. You're so considerate of other people's feelings!" Maizono nearly crushed Fukawa with the force of her hug. Fukawa tapped Maizono's arm lightly and Maizono immediately let go of her friend unapologetically.

"Yeah any ways... you can get changed in the bathroom if you'd like." Maizono stepped back and started rolling her stockings down her shins. She rolled down both stockings and tossed them into one of her bags.

"Nah, I don't have a problem changing in front of you. We're both girls here!" Maizono tuned her back to Fukawa and gestured to the back of her dress. "Could you help me unzip?" Fukawa nodded but was reminded that her friend couldn't see her.

"Sure," Fukawa padded over to where Maizono was waiting patiently.

Fukawa reached at the top of the dress, she parted Maizono's long blueish-black locks. She reached for the zipper, accidentally brushing her fingertips along the nape of Maizono's neck. Maizono shuddered, a quiet gasp leaving her lips. Fukawa inhaled sharply at the sound of Maizono's gasp, the gasp excited her in confusing and strange ways; like the idea of a date with Maizono

.

Maizono's eyes closed at the warm puff of air that ghosted across the bare nape of her neck. The tentative fingers grazed over her neck again, feeling for a zipper no doubt. Maizono felt slightly uneasy, feeling like she was taking advantage of Fukawa's tentative touches. Fukawa was innocently trying to help her and Maizono was taking it in a perverse way.

Fukawa brushed her fingers over the nape of Maizono's neck, she blushed heavily. Her fingers grasped the zipper to Maizono's dress, she tugged the zipper slowly. The zipper and the two girls shuddering breaths the only sound in the quiet flat. Fukawa shuddered another gasping breath at the soft skin that was exposed, skin so soft and pure that it should be a sin. Fukawa trail he second hand down the soft skin that was exposed with each inch of the zipper. A surprised moan left Maizono's lips at the sudden, more firm, touch to her back. Fukawa was slammed back into the situation at hand by the more noticeable noise that left the other girl, the previous moans and gasps silent enough to look over in her hazy mind. Fukawa stepped back and pulled her fingers to her chest; cradling them as if they had been burnt by Maizono's skin. Maizono gasped her disappointment but let Fukawa step away.

"I-I-I-I think that's z-zipped e-enough..." Fukawa's face was flushed, she turned her back to her guest who had continued to undress in front of her without a hint of shame. Fukawa grabbed her clothing and quickly stripped herself of her skirt and button-up shirt. She paused at the knee-high stockings and decided to just roll them down like Maizono did.

Fukawa was unknowingly giving Maizono quite a show with her back turned to the room. Fukawa bent over at the waist to roll the stockings down her pale shins, giving Maizono a delicious view of her firm backside in her black and puple, lacy cotton panties. Fukawa tossed her stockings towards her hamper and grabbed at the sweats sitting folded on her bed. Fukawa's long mauve locks trailed down her back, grazing the bottom of her backside. Regretfully, Fukawa pulled the loose sweats up her legs and settled the waist-band firmly on her slender hips. The sweats were baggy on her slight frame, but they clung beautifully in all the right places; namely Fukawa's backside. Fukawa picked up the tank top and pulled it over her ample bust and thin torso, settling the fabric just over the waist-band of he sweats. She pulled her mauve locks out from under her shirt and pulled her hair back into a low pony-tail. She turned around and met Maizono's misty blue eyes.

"Oh, the pants fit good!" Fukawa exclaimed, noticing that Maizono was now dressed, her dress thrown in another one of her bags. Maizono was brought out of her daydreaming by Fukawa's statement.

"Ugh, yeah! They feel great! Could I keep these, they're just so comfy?" Maizono gushed, trying to play off the staring. Fukawa was flustered by her friends sudden perkiness, but chalked it up to Maizono being Maizono.

"Ugh, sure. So what were you staring at?" Fukawa didn't miss the flash of shock, but ignored it.

"I was looking at... the picture on your dresser!" Maizono fumbled, not use to being on the other end of flustered.

Fukawa turned to peer at the picture in question, giving a fond smile. She remembered that day fondly. It was a random class picture taken after their class sports day at school; their class won that day. Fukawa and Maizono were seated on the ground in front of their classmates, Fukawa was holding a large flag and smiling sheepishly while Maizono smiled brightly at the camera. That day was a good day.

"Oh, that picture..." Fukawa said wistfully. Maizono patted herself figuratively on the back for the successful cover-up.

"So, what do you want to do?" Fukawa said absentmindedly.

"How about some tv?" Maizono suggested quietly.

"Sounds good to me."

Fukawa and Maizono were both lounging on the couch, watching some cartoon probably not meant for young kids. The action was extremely intense, Fukawa winced every now and again at the blood that spilled from the main character's mouths during the fights. The main character was giving an entirely too long speech, colors and images flashed along the screen; lighting the dim living room in a rainbow of bright colors. Maizono giggled lightly at something the main character said, Fukawa wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring at Maizono, noting the way the different colors flashed across her skin. Fukawa didn't even notice when Maizono changed the channel, becoming bored with the senseless fighting and overly long speeches. Maizono settled on some random action movie, the type with the amazing explosions but minimal plot. Maizono caught Fukawa staring out of the corner of her eye and figured now would be as good a time as any.

"Hey, Fukawa-chan?" Maizono asked, humorously noting how Fukawa quickly turned her head to avoid being caught staring. Fukawa nervously turned her head back towards Maizono thinking she got caught staring.

"Y-yeah, Maizono-chan?" Fukawa questioned.

"I think I'm in love with you." Maizono stated seriously, looking the flushed girl straight in her gold eyes. Fukawa's mouth open in what would have been a comical manner if she didn't look so close to passing out on the couch. Maizono grabbed Fukawa under her arms and rested her more comfortably against the arm of the couch, Maizono got on her knee's next to the couch, staring Fukawa fully in the face.

"W-w-www-whaaat?" Fukawa desperately tried to make sense of what she just heard. Never had anybody EVER said THAT to her, and with such a serious face.

"I said that I think I'm in love with you, and I think you like me too." Maizono said seriously. Fukawa thought that she was dreaming, but here she was lying on her couch with Maizono professing her love.

"I-I-I-I-" Fukawa fumbled trying to find the correct words.

But what were the correct words? Did she really feel the same about Maizono, did she truly feel like she loved Maizono?

They had only been best fiends since kindergarten, sticking together through thick and thin. They went through middle school together. Got through boring classes and grueling finals. Maizono was there when Angela decided to move in with Fukawa and her parents, Fukawa was there when Maizono's mother left her and her father. She was there through all the pain of growing up and the highs and lows of getting older. They did it all together. Was the ache in her chest she felt really love for Maizono?

"I think... I l-love you t-too..." Fukawa fumbled awkwardly through the statement, sounding painfully inexperienced. But Maizono must have understood some of it because she smiled warmly at Fukawa.

Maizono was staring deeply in Fukawa's eyes, reading the situation in the golden orbs. She didn't see any regret or any sign of a lie, that made her happier than the confession it's self, knowing that it wasn't a lie or some pity statement. Maizono found herself leaning awfully close to Fukawa, by the shocked look on Fukawa's face, she had noticed it too. One more inch, and Maizono would truly know if Fukawa was serious. She decided to take that chance, putting 12 years of friendship on the line.

Fukawa was shocked when Maizono's lips met hers, the soft pink petals just barely grazing her own. Fukawa moaned softly, not expecting a firmer brush of lips against he own. Fukawa leaned up slightly into the kiss, pressing their soft warm lips together fully. Maizono took this as a sign to continue fully. Maizono pressed her lips firmly against Fukawa's, drawing an open mouthed gasp from Fukawa. Maizono used the gasp to press her soft, wet tongue into Fukawa's mouth.

Fukawa moaned at the sudden intrusion, this being her first kiss, she hadn't a clue what to do with her own tongue or even her hands. Fukawa settled her hands on Maizono's back; having no clue when she had climbed back onto the couch and into Fukawa's lap. Maizono moaned as Fukawa idly began playing with her long black hair, twisting the strands around her fingers and lightly pulling before unwinding.

Fukawa's tongue was tentative, shyly rubbing against Maizono's. It took a minute of coaxing before Fukawa really got into the kiss. Maizono moaned sharply in pleasant surprise by Fukawa's sudden participation in the heated kiss. Maizono pulled Fukawa up by her shoulders; Maizono slid back in Fukawa's lap slightly.

Fukawa was the first to break the kiss, Maizono gave Fukawa's lips a few small, wet pecks before sitting back on Fukawa's lap; looking the flustered girl in her bright pink flushed face. Fukawa's lips were a breathtaking, swollen shade of red. The two girls were panting in the heat of their passion, emotions swirling under the surface; mixing and stirring together in a hot vat of passion.

"Should we go to your room?" Maizono whispered quietly, not wanting to startle her hazy friend. Fukawa nodded numbly and before they knew it they were stumbling through the hallway. Somewhere along the way Fukawa lost her loose sweatpants and Maizono lost the dark pink tee-shirt. The girls stumbled though the door together, tripping on each other's feet in a rush to get to Fukawa's bed. They began another heated exchange of tongues around the same time Maizono lost her shirt, Fukawa's foot caught the floor rug next her bed; she and Maizono went sailing and luckily was caught by her soft bed. Maizono giggled at Fukawa's clumsiness, finding the fumbles and stumbles endearing in a way that only Fukawa could be.

"Are you sure you want to continue? We don't have to if you don't want to." Maizono was giving Fukawa a way out if she felt uncomfortable, the sentiment touched Fukawa. Fukawa raked her eyes down Maizono's shirt-less form, her full breasts about chin level with Fukawa; she unknowingly licked her lips at the sight of the full mounds.

"No, I don't think I want to stop..." Fukawa panted. Maizono moaned at the heated looks Fukawa was giving her, that was a good enough answer for her. Maizono removed Fukawa's tank top, exposing her ample chest hidden by a plain black bra.

Maizono ghosted her mouth over the supple mounds hidden from her view, she reached beneath Fukawa's arched back and flicked open the clasp holding her bra closed. Maizono removed the plain black bra and threw it in some random direction, focusing on Fukawa's now exposed breasts. Maizono admired the soft, perky mounds; both topped with a dusty pink nipple. Fukawa moaned sharply in surprise when Maizono swept her soft, wet tongue over her soft warm nipple. Fukawa grabbed at Maizono's back as the pleasure coursed though her veins. Fukawa hitched her knees up and used her sock-less feet to push Miazono's borrowed night-pants down to her thighs, Maizono kicked the pants off her legs and pushed them onto the floor with her foot.

Both Fukawa and Maizono sat up, Fukawa was a panting, flushed mess. Maizono's legs were splayed around Fukawa's waist, their arms entwined with each other. Maizono reached behind and unclasped her own bra, letting the lacy fabric fall down her arms to be tossed across the room. Maizono coaxed Fukawa closer with a mischievous finger, Fukawa hazily followed until she was on top of Maizono. Her naked thighs straddling Maizono's panty clad hips. Maizono silently encouraged Fukawa to place her unsteady hands on her own soft breasts, Fukawa idly squeezed and tweaked Maizono's breast; getting a feel for somebody else's breasts in her hands.

"I-I d-don't know wwhat to do..." Fukawa stumbled uselessly, unsure if Maizono was making the right choice. Maizono passed her hand over Fukawa's cheek sweetly, her smile lacking the bitter cruelness and mocking that Fukawa had expected. Maizono gently rubbed the corner of Fukawa's mouth; Fukawa turned her head slightly, allowed the warm fingertips to swipe completely over her lips. The gesture was warm and comforting.

"It's alright, just do what feels right..." Maizono whispered tenderly, still stroking Fukawa's lips.

Fukawa nodded her head, still not understanding what felt 'right'. She wasn't quite sure how to do any of this 'love' stuff; she didn't have any first hand experience. Everything up to this point was an educated guess and the acquired knowledge from romance movies (which was equalling up to nothing). When did she know if anything 'felt right'?

Still, Fukawa leaned towards Maizono's left breast, she examined the rosy pink nub. Her hot breath ghosted over the nipple causing it to harden and the skin on Maizono's arms to prickle with anticipation. Fukawa hesitantly licked the left areola, tasting the sweat off of Miazono's skin. She vaguely heard Maizono give the briefest of moans, a whisper of a moan, but it was enough to excite Fukawa to further her actions. Fukawa flattened he tongue and gave a firm, broad lick across Maizono's entire nipple. Maizono shuddered above her; Fukawa was unsure of when Maizono's thighs wrapped around her, but her thighs where quaking and rubbing Fukawa's sides in encouragement. Maizono gave another keening moan with Fukawa's further ministrations.

Fukawa latched her entire mouth onto Maizono's nipple and flicked her hesitant tongue over the hard, rosy bud. Maizono gave a high pitched whine, her hands flew to Fukawa's hair and twisted the strands around her fingers, effectively hold Fukawa in place. Fukawa sighed a low moan when Maizono's twisted finger's gave a particuarly sharp tug on her hair. Fukawa reached the hand that wasn't propping herself up, up to Maizono's right breast. She fondled the slightly hardened nipple and gave a light tug to the rosy bud. The mixture of sensations drove Maizono to her peak faster than she had expected, her finger's tightened briefly in Fukawa's hair and her sporadically quaking thighs gave a final shudder before the dam inside Maizono broke. Maizono gave a high pitched moan as she quaked and squirmed in her completion. Fukawa unlatched from her breast to watch the tsunami of emotions wash across Maizono's face.

Surly she must have done something right, Maizono looked to be completely enjoying herself. Fukawa paused in her insecure thoughts she she felt an alarming wetness on her thigh. She glanced down to her thigh to see Maizono's wet panties grinding against her. Maizono's hazy blue eyes met her own hazy eyes. Maizono was finally coming back into focus, the world having slipped away during her orgasm.

"Hmmm, wow. Who knew..." Maizono said thoughtlessly, Maizono met Fukawa's curious eyes. Maizono gave Fukawa a wolfish grin before quickly switching their positions. Before Fukawa could blink, her and Maizono's panties were missing, having been tossed with their other articles of clothing. "Your turn, Fukawa-chan!"

Maizono stroked both of her palms down Fukawa's entire body causing pleasant shivers to march down Fukawa's spine. Fukawa gave a sharp moan when both of her dusty pink nipples were roughly tweaked by Maizono's excited fingers. '_Ahhh!_', Fukawa gave a surprised moan when Maizono suddenly began sucking on her hard nub. Fukawa twisted her fingers in her own mauve locks, the pleasue coursing through her veins too much. Fukawa was shocked when Maizono lightly touched the quivering, moist lips of her sex. Fukawa's legs tensed, the touch not unwelcome, just unexpected. When Fukawa showed no signs of pushing Maizono's hand away she continued; lightly stroking between the folds and feeling her moist heat on her fingers. Maizono lightly rubbed her thumb over Fukawa's glistening clitoris, Fukawa gave a loud, gutteral moan. Fukawa's orgasm hit faster and more sudden than Maizono's. Her legs tensed and her entire body shook in the effort to not scream her pleasure in Maizono's ear, warmth flowed over Maizono's finger's, signaling Fukawa's completion.

Fukawa laid panting, this orgasm was stronger than any orgasm she had given herself. The room was one giant blurred painting of shadows and occasionally moving colors, the haze was more than Fukawa could have imagined. If she knew sex with another was this good she might have done this a bit sooner. The world came back into focus, the first clear figure was Maizono; who was leaning over Fukawa's face. Maizono's soft, warm breasts were just grazing the tops of Fukawa's own breasts; she shivered with post-orgasm sensitivity.

"Good?" Maizono whispered hotly in Fukawa's ear.

"Yeah," Fukawa asked in a dazed stupor. Maizono grinned softly, raking her fingers through Fukawa's sweaty hair; the pony-tail must have come out during their tussle on the bed.

"Are you too tired to continue or are you okay for one more round?" Maizono asked sweetly, it seemed like an odd question, but it was a sweet gesture.

"Yeah, I think I'm... okay..." Fukawa said slowly, her voice scratchy from strain. Maizono gave another wolfish grin, but it was noticeably softer than the last time.

Maizono turned around and sat on Fukawa's abdomen, her back facing Fukawa. Fukawa found the position to be odd, but extremely erotic. Maizono's smooth back moved and rolled in a very feminine manner; her smooth, perfect behind sat softly just below Fukawa's breasts. Maizono moved onto all fours, the position allowing Fukawa to see all of Maizono's glistening sex.

Maizono stroked her hands over Fukawa's thighs, she understood why Fukawa would be tense, but she couldn't enjoy herself if she was too tense. Maizono massaged her fingers into Fukawa's smooth, pale thighs; admiring the way they reflected the moon light that shined through the open blinds. Maizono moved the rest of her body down until she was finally face level with Fukawa's woman-hood.

Maizono's glistening heat was directly above Fukawa's face and she had no clue what to do. She uselessly stared at Maizono's most private parts and had no clue what was going to happen next, her fingers picked at the blanket beneath her in anxiety.

"I-I-I ddon't k-know what y-you wwant me to do..." Fukawa's face was the shade of a rose. Maizono grinned and ghosted her fingers over Fukawa' woman-hood, Fukawa gave a violent shudder.

"Just do what I do, Sweety." Maizono urged.

Maizono gave a full lick to Fukawa's wet folds causing the girl below her to jerk and shudder in surprise and pleasure. Maizono grinned at the innocent (and mildly shocked ) moan that tickled against her own woman-hood. Maizono continued licking Fukawa's leaking heat, alternating between sucking on her pearly nub and stroking her tongue between her sweet folds. Maizono paused her ministrations when she didn't feel Fukawa moving, she glanced back to see Fukawa's face contorted in avid pleasure. Fukawa's eyes shot open when she noticed Maizono stop, she met Maizono's sea blue eyes. Maizono's eyes were screaming for pleasure, Fukawa soundlessly gave a nod. Maizono continued the task of giving Fukawa irrefutable pleasure.

Fukawa gave a hesitant lick to Maizono's dripping woman-hood, Maizono shuddered and moaned deeply into Fukawa's leaking heat. Fukawa gave a broader lick to Maizono's center which caused another deep moan in admiration. Soon they were both licking each other's sweet spots at a quickening pace. Both moaning gutturally at the pleasure that soared through their veins. Every move was properly reciprocated, every lick returned, every suck reproduced; they were falling into a wonderful rhythm.

Both girls could feel their orgasm approaching fast, the churning and tightening coil in their stomachs close to breaking. They doubled their efforts, the glorious end in sight. Maizono viciously licked and lapped at Fukawa's leaking woman-hood, she slurped down the profusely leaking fluids; they were sweet and coated her mouth in a shiny gloss. Fukawa licked deeply into Maizono tight heat, her sweet juices only coating Fukawa's tongue. Fukawa had both of her arms wrapped firmly around Maizono's thighs, pressing her leaking center closer to her mouth. Both girls moaned the build-up to their orgasm and then suddenly, like a bright crash of light, the orgasms hit. Both females moaned their completion into each other's woman-hoods, grinding their pelvis' onto each other's faces.

Maizono rolled off of Fukawa and crawled up the bed to lay beside her, they were both panting, taking in lung fulls of precious air. Maizono was facing Fukawa's flushed face, Maizono wasn't panting anymore, her breathing had evened out and she was now staring deeply into Fukawa's eyes. Her expression was warm and she seemed to be fully recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm they just had. While on the other hand, Fukawa was still in an extremely hazy and slow state. Maizono was stroking Fukawa's face sweetly, she brushed sweaty strands of mauve hair out of Fukawa's face and pushed them behind Fukawa's ear. She held a doting smile on her face while she fondly stroked her lover's cheek.

"We should really take a shower..." Maizono giggled blissfully. Fukawa groaned playfully, all she wanted now was sleep. The blissful high of the orgasm wearing down to a sluggish tiredness.

"Nhnoooo, sleep~" Fukawa mumbled childishly. Fukawa slowly threw her arm over Maizono and pulled her close to her body, snuggling into the sweaty heat her new lover provided. Maizono giggled at her friend's unusually childish mannerisms.

"Okay we can take a shower in the morning... I love you... Touko..." Maizono held her breath and waited for Fukawa's mumbled reply.

"I love you too, Sayaka..." Maizono listened to the quiet snores coming from the other side of the bed. She knew she had made the right decision in sitting down with her at the playground almost 12 years ago.

Fukawa walked down the school hallway on her way to lunch. It was the Monday after her and Maizono's entire weekend together. To say she had fun was an understatement. They spent the whole weekend hanging out, going out together, and learning more about each other (in more ways than one). Fukawa was lucky that Maizono had stopped by her house Saturday to pick up her school uniform so she didn't have to go home Saturday. Fukawa was now just making her way towards the cafeteria, she could hear the gleeful chatter of her fellow classmates.

She was violently shoved into from behind, once again almost eating the ground. She turned sharply to meet cold, familiar teal eyes.

"I thought I told you to keep your smelly ass away from me!" Togami growled, his expression was it's usual sourness; but it held an expression that Fukawa wasn't use to seeing on other people's faces when around her. Was Togami... jealous of her?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Fukawa began before she was cut off by an unexpected saviour.

"Oh Touko-koi!" Maizono called from behind Togami. She was waving her fingers warmly towards Fukawa in a warm hello, her warm greeting automatically turned sour when she spotted Togami near by.

"S-Sayaka!" Fukawa exclaimed, not expecting to see her lover.

"_'Sayaka'_?" Togami asked sourly. His sour mood dampening even further by the presence of Maizono. Maizono whisked up to Fukawa and brushed imaginary dirt off of Fukawa in a mother-like fashion.

"Yes Byakuya no Kimi, I and Touko-koi are lovers now. And before you ask, yes, the sex was amazing." Maizono smirked cruelly at Togami, Fukawa was shocked into silence. There were so many things Maizono shouldn't have said. Togami's expression was still sour but the jealousy was much greener on his face.

"Disgusting..." Togami mumbled disdainfully. Maizono rolled he eyes in exasperation.

"Oh please, your just jealous it wasn't you. Come on Touko-koi, it's almost lunch time." Maizono gently dragged Fukawa away. Togami was seething, not because he was angry that he was bested by a girl; no he was mad because that girl was right. Oh, so right...

** Alright, first one-shot with yuri. I feel like yuri doesn't get enough love, or just doesn't get correctly written often enough. I hope I did it some justice! **

**Just as a quick little note, when adding 'no Kimi' at the end of a name, you are implying that this person acts like a prince or a princess. This is not usually meant in a positive way. And the 'cartoon' they were watching was Dragon Ball Z (No hate on DBZ!).**

** I hope you enjoyed, my Beta TheeWiccaChick worked hard to make this presentable enough for you guys (go check her profile out!).**

** Please review and favorite!**

** Have a good day!**


End file.
